1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for controlling a unit provided with a processor, and to a device, a computer program product and a product kit for the same purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
Concurrently with the development of information technology, new opportunities for realization of so-called “intelligent homes” are arising. “Intelligent homes” are dwellings, where one or more electronic devices can be controlled or monitored from units located outside the house.
Examples of devices that can be controlled or monitored remotely are heating devices, for example in holiday cottages, fire alarms, flood alarms and burglar alarms. Other examples of devices that could be controlled remotely or monitored are computers, lighting, irrigation systems, TV, video, music centers, refrigerators, freezers, cookers, microwave ovens or washing machines. A basic requirement is that the device can be provided with or can be connected to a processor which can receive, process and pass on information. The processor should then be capable of being connected to some form of communication network, such as the telephone network or the Internet.
For the intelligent home to be controllable from a remote location, there is a need for a remote control unit. The remote control unit according to existing systems is typically a telephone, mobile telephone or computer terminal, which communicates with the processor via the communication network.
In its simplest form, the remote control unit is a telephone or mobile telephone which communicates directly with the processor by means of predefined key commands or codes. In a more advanced form, the remote control unit is a computer or mobile telephone which communicates with the processor via a computer network, such as the Internet. A problem with using a telephone as remote control terminal is that the user interface is based on pressing keys on a numeric keypad, which can lead to problems, for example in learning or remembering the codes that are to be used. Communicating by pressing keys on a numeric keypad is thus not particularly user-friendly. In addition, a mobile telephone has usually limited data entry facilities on account of its small format. In addition, no or limited feedback is given in response to what has been keyed into the mobile telephone.
The use of a computer with Internet connection is a solution which works providing such a computer is available. In addition, this requires a specific user interface to be developed and adapted for the respective unit which is to be controlled remotely. In addition, people who are not used to computers perceive the use of a computer as complicated and difficult to use.
Another problem is that as the system is developed with more devices that can be controlled remotely, demands are made concerning a uniform standard for their control. For example, it would be time-consuming and thus unsatisfactory to need to look up different Internet home pages in order to control the central heating and the microwave oven.
Hence, there is a need for a method for providing user-friendly and flexible remote control of units provided with a processor, which method utilizes a portable device.